The Experiment
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: It was just a simple game of hide and seek, until it turned into something eles. InoSaku Yuri


Ok – takes deep breath – this is my first attempt at yuri, so sorry if it's not that good.

Ino and Sakura are little kids by the way. And no I'm not trying to take away their innocence or something like that. I think everyone's curious when there little, so i thought i write a fanfic about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... bla bla bla...

Enjoy!

**The Experiment**

"Hay Ino!" Sakura's cheerful voice said as she met up with her best friend.

"Hay Sakura!" Ino replied with a smile.

"Race ya back to my house!" Sakura said as she turn and ran

"Hey! Get back here!" Ino yelled as she chased after her

The two little girls ran off into the distance, until they came to Sakura's house. They walked inside; puffing as there lungs gasped for air. They began to giggle and soon had stitches in their shoulders and stomachs.

"What do you wanna play?" Ino asked once they had calmed down.

"Hmm…" the pink haired girl thought for a moment.

"How about… hide and seek?" Ino suggested.

"Ok" Sakura agreed.

They held out hands and to determine who would be the seeker.

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

"Rock!"

They yelled.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered as her hand formed paper.

"Fine…" Ino sighed; her fist forming a rock "I'll be it"

Her pink haired friend gave a huge grin and ran off.

"One!" Ino shouted as she turned and tightly shut her eyes. "Two! Three! Four!"

Sakura sprinted as fast as she could; searching for a place to hide.

"Five! Six! Seven!" Inos voice echoed down the long hall. "Eight! Nine!"

Her green eyes darted over a small cupboard sitting just outside her mother's room. It looked so small! But somehow she managed to cramp her body inside it.

"Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Ino announced

The first place she went was the kitchen, searching through all the cupboards full of pots and pans.

'_Nothing in there but gross spiders and dust'_ She thought to herself.

She looked around all the usual spots they would hide; under Sakuras bed, in the closet, under the kitchen table. But Sakura was no where to be found.

'_Where is that girl?'_ She asked herself. _'Maybe she's hiding in her mums' room…'_

She made her way down the hall until she reached the door to the room. She was about to open it when she heard moans come from inside.

'_What was that?'_ Sakura asked herself as she too heard the moan. She opened the cupboard door slightly, to see Ino standing right beside it.

Her tiny hand reached out and grabbed Inos ankle; the blond haired girl jump back from the unexpected touch.

"So that's where you were hiding" Ino grinned "no wonder I couldn't find you. No body would ever think to look in a tiny place like that. How did you even manage to fit into that thing?"

Sakura shrugged. "Do you know what that sound was?" she quietly asked

Ino turned her attention back to the door in front of her. "I think…" she whispered as she slightly pushed the door open to a crack.

The two girls peeked inside.

"What's she doing?" Sakura asked as she peered inside.

Her mother was lying on her bed; one hand was under her top while the other had slid down under her pants. She let out slight gasps as she moaned her dead husband's name.

The two girls quickly shut the door and backed away.

Sakura walked further down the hall until she came to her room. She sat on her bed while Ino sat next to her.

"Do you know what she was doing?" Sakura asked

Ino stared down at the floor. "I think I have an idea…"

"Really?" Sakura said astonished "What?"

"Well…" Ino began "I dunno what you call it, but, I've seen my parents do it with each other a few times…"

Sakura gave her a fascinated look.

The two girls sat in silence until one of them decided to break it.

"Hey Ino…" Sakura began

"Yea?" She replied

"Umm… do you want to try it?" Sakura shyly asked

Ino gave her a surprised look. "Ok" She finally said after a long pause.

The pink haired girl moved herself closer and raised a hand. She placed it on her friend's chest and experimentally rubbed it. Ino closed the gap completely and pressed her lips against Sakuras.

"My mum doesn't do this" Sakura stated.

"No" Ino replied "But I see my parents do this"

Their lips continued to stay locked as Sakura continued to rub her friends' almost flat chest.

Sakura gasped as she felt a hand slip under her pants. Ino slightly parted her mouth and brushed her tongue against Sakuras closed lips.

"Eww" Sakura exclaimed. "Are you sure they do this?" She questioned.

Ino nodded.

"Ok…" Sakura sighed; a bit grossed out.

There tongues explored each others mouths. Eventually, after awhile of kissing, their mouths began to turn to mush and they grew tired of doing the same thing for so long.

Ino decided to try something different and began to lift Sakuras top.

"Ino…" She blushed as she covered her bare chest.

The blond haired girl put a finger to her lips to quiet her, while she let Sakuras yellow top fall to the floor. She softly grabbed Sakuras shoulders and lowered her until she was lying on her back. Ino sat on top of her hips, and removed her own top. Both there chests were flat, but you could faintly see two small bumps, starting to rise.

Ino made a bold move and took one of Sakuras baby nipples into her mouth. The girl under her gasped, as she sucked and flicked it with her tongue.

Ino tried spread her legs further apart, as she felt Sakuras hand trying to reach her. She released her nipple and got off.

"Ino?" Sakura questioned.

The blue eyed girl grabbed the top of Sakuras blue pants, and began to tug them down.

"Oh…" Sakura exclaimed as she helped her. The pants soon fell to the floor, as well as her pink underwear.

She blushed as she saw Ino do the same and climb back on top of her. They began to kiss again as their hands explored the others body.

"Ahh-" Sakura gasped as Inos fingers contacted her most secret area; her own fingers soon touched Inos secret spot.

They made circles on each others skin as they experimentally played with each other.

Ino gasped as the free hand of Sakura began to press into her. Gently she slid her finger in. seeing this, Ino did the same. There still developing bodies shivered at each others touch.

The blued eyed girl started to remove her finger, so it could keep exploring other places. Sakura gasped at this and let out a deep moan. Ino smiled and slipped it back in.

"Ino…" She whispered as the girl on top of her began to move her finger in and out.

Pretty soon both their hands were moving back and forth as fast as they could, until they felt something in them begin to build up and release. A gooey liquid dripped down their legs and onto each other.

Ino lay next to her friend and stretched out her arms. She groaned a little as they throbbed from having to hold her up.

"Ino?" Said the emerald eyed girl.

"Yea?" She replied

"Let's do this again some time" She said as she buried her nose in the others neck, and wrapped her arms across her chest.

"Mm…" the blond haired girl agreed.

xXxXx

Sorry if it wasn't that good. I've just discovered that yuri is very hard to write.

Anyway, I hope you liked it.

Please review!


End file.
